


History

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: reaper76 week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nobody loves Halloween more than Gabriel Reyes, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Over my dead body we’ll be giving out healthy candy.”“I should have that engraved on your tombstone. Gabriel Reyes died so no kid would have to eat healthy candy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as my loose crack at day one reaper76 week How We Were - History/Decay 
> 
> To be honest, I probably should have written this around Halloween but I was busy since August making decorations, and I only just got them up like a week ago, so. 
> 
> Anyways, there is a real life thing called the [Teal Pumpkin Project](http://www.foodallergy.org/teal-pumpkin-project/faqs#.WHraLlPyuCh) that I referenced in this that actually helps raise awareness for food allergies and offer tips about what you can prove for trick or treaters who might have them.

“A Halloween event?” Jack asked, perhaps a bit skeptically. It wasn’t that the idea surprised him, far from it, there was no one who loved Halloween more than Gabriel Reyes.

In fact, it was one of the first thing Jack had even learnt about Gabriel. Back in the days of SEP where delirium and pain were constant companions, it was a subject that had come up often. In those trying times, it was hard not to find something to cling to, something that made all the pain and suffering worth it when no one was quite sure what might happen.

If anything, the exact nature could count as a horror story itself. But the way Gabriel had spoken of Halloween so animated, so enthusiastic that Jack had ended up clinging to those stories as well.

Jack had always thought it was so sweet that Gabriel had sewn his siblings' Halloween costumes each year after he’d taken up the skill. Having to start up in the heat of summer, to make sure he had enough time to make it and gather all the materials he needed.

Also how despite sewing all their costumes, that Gabriel always made time to make sure the house was decorated inside and out. Often crafting his own decorations rather than getting something store-bought.

“You think it’s too soon.” Gabriel answered, not needing Jack to say it to know what the blond had been thinking.

He wasn’t oblivious, he knew that Halloween had taken a beating in popularity during the crisis. It was hard for a lot of people to get excited about a holiday that yes had some spooky and scary things involved when so many had been frightful for their very lives.

But still, Halloween had never been just about the scary things. His mother had indulged his obsessive love of Halloween under the conditions that whatever costumes or decorations or movies he showed to his siblings had to be appropriate. Meaning more often than not, and even up to his enlistment Gabriel always had to celebrate kid friendly Halloweens.

Even when his siblings had gotten older and were able to deal with a bit more of spooky things, Gabriel still toned it down. He remembered one year, he ended up making a ghost and putting it out by the door, only for it end up frightening a toddler from the neighbor. Gabriel had felt so guilty about it, he nearly gave the kid the entire candy bowl in return.

“It might be.” Jack agreed, feeling ambivalent. Naturally, he wanted to support Gabriel, but there was an argument for the opposing view that needed to be considered. “I’m sorry, I know how much you love Halloween, but I don’t want to end up scaring anyone. We’ve all seen enough scary things to last a lifetime.”

“I know.” Gabriel hadn’t been able to enjoy some of his old favorite Halloween movies that had been a bit too scary to show his family with how gracious they could be with blood sometimes. They had lost their appeal after seeing blood pouring out of so many bystanders and friends. “But Halloween is about more than that. It’s about candy, and dressing up and having a fun time with your friends and families.”

“We could use more of that. We’ll probably have to make an announcement about the candy, though. Or just dish out healthy candy so parents don’t complain.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Over my dead body we’ll be giving out healthy candy.”

“I should have that engraved on your tombstone. Gabriel Reyes died so no kid would have to eat healthy candy.” Jack chuckled, knowing full well that Gabriel also had a very big sweet tooth. Every year without fail, he horded candy just for himself and threatened to kill anyone who got into his stash.

“Defending candy is a good way to go.” Gabriel would have no remorse about that. Sugar was a good cause to die for. “But we need more than just candy. Some kids have food allergies, so it’s always a good idea to keep some nonfood treats around, too. We could raise some awareness for food allergies like that, too.”

“That could get some organizations to partner with us which would give us a good press meaning it’d be a lot more likely to get approved.”

“Exactly, though you’re pitching the idea to the UN. I have Halloween things to do.”

Even if they didn’t end up approving the event, Gabriel was still going to celebrate the first Halloween after the omnic crisis with much more gusto than usual. Given during the duration of the crisis, it had been very brief, if anything at all done for Halloween and it had left him in a rotten mood being barely able to celebrate his favorite holiday.

“Sure.” Jack was pretty sure he could get them to say yes, if they were on the fence about it. Even if not, all of the new recruits would at least get to see how much of a dork Gabriel was for Halloween and that was something to cherish.


End file.
